Juvia seals the deal!
by MinecraftOver9000
Summary: Juvia has gotten tired of getting unnoticed by Gray and decides there's only one way... To drug him! I wonder how this will turn out... Warning: I express nudity and sexual things and behavior soo... Just letting you know ;)


A/N: Oh just a heads up. I also put this on Wattpad so the people on there can enjoy this. My anime fanfics are generally going to be put in both. Just pointing that out so I don't get complaints later that I'm stealing any ideas. Also I do not own any rights Fairy Tail related things

Juvia is all alone at the bar once again. No man to come forth and confort Juvia.

"Is everything alright, Juvia?" Says a kind voice. Juvia looks up from the counter to find the sweet and beautiful Mirajane smiling down at her.

Juvia shakes her head and sighs sadly. "It is of no trouble Mira... Just Juvia groveling over my true love once more..." Mirajane moves some of her silver hair out of her face and rests her arms on the counter, hands cupping her chin. Juvia thinks she is the kindest person in this guild.

"Is that all? Juvia I know you're umm... really fond of Gray but... I plainly think he doesn't feel the same way..." She looks up and puffs up her cheeks in before stating. "Oh, you'd have to forcibly make him do so but that seems wrong..." Juvia's sensitive heart hits the curb and the eyes begin to water.

"Ju... Juvia loves him... Why can't he love Juvia back?" Juvia begins to sob, tears flowing from the eyes to the wooden counter. Mirajane puts a hand on Juvia's right shoulder. Juvia meets her kind gaze.

"Oh, Juvia... You are a sweet and caring girl. Gray can be a bit of a dunce for not noticing that... Give it time, ok?" Juvia appreciates and thanks her upbringing words. That's when Cana calls out to Juvia. She is sitting a couple of seats to Juvia's left.

"Boys are dumb aren't they? (Hey! I'm not! I'm a sweet man!) Too busy worrying about stripping and... guys stuff to ever notice sexy girls trying to get their attention..." She trails off as she drinks. Cana has a bottle of scotch in her right hand while the other waves around in a circle as she talks. She's drunk as usual, as she has that drunken smile that goes well with her brown hair. "Now listen... you wanna get Gray once and for all?"

Juvia perks up and nods her head harshly. "Yes! Yes! More than anything! Plus, Juvia thinks even scotch is a bit strong for Cana."

She snarls and takes another swig, slamming her hand on the counter. Mirajane jumps and quickly brings her another bottle, this time vodka. She throws the now empty bottle of scotch towards the guild members, Natsu letting out a scream as the bottle cracks on his head. He yells vulgar words at Cana and she laughs, before finally geting the next bottle and opebing it.

"Bah, who cares? I've been rejected by the hottest guy in Magnolia earlier today so my life is total crap at the moment... So anyway..." Cana conspicuously looks at the guild members, then at Mirajane, who is looking at her suspiciously and warily, then back at Juvia, her voice going quieter, save for the burp. "You have to forcibly make him fall for you..." She hiccups and Juvia suspiciously look around and gets closer.

"Juvia has your attention..." Mirajane sighs and walks away, shrugging. She seems to have gone to some of the guys, who are now asking her out, failing of course.

"Alright... Give him..." Cana bites her bottom lip as she reaches into her bra and pulls out some form of a small white sugar pack. "It contains a drug that will cause him to lose consciousness for a while..." Juvia looks at the pack in awe for a moment before swipping it away from Cana.

"If this is what it takes... Juvia will go through with it." Juvia thanks Cana and she then takes her leave, drinking that bottle like it's a pacifier.

"Hey... Mind if I take a seat?" Says that familiar and heart melting voice. Juvia grows red easily and slowly turns on the stool to see Gray standing right there in front of Juvia's eyes.

"N-not at all!" Juvia makes sure to discreetly hide the packet in her hand while Gray sits down next to Juvia. He calls Mirajane over and asks for just a cup of water. She gets him it and gives Juvia a disappointing look.

Gray tilts his head at Juvia, taking a sip of water. "What was that about? Mirajane would only give that look to someone if they are doing something pretty despicable."

"Juvia must have gotten on her bad side." Juvia says and laughs nervously. Juvia softly tears open the packet by accident and squeaks, it's content piling onto the counter, but Gray didn't notice.

Gray tilts his head more. "Uhm... Is everything cool? I hope you don't think I'm trying to pick you up. You know how I feel about this..."

Juvia sadly looks away, nodding. Juvia is now hurt by his words and is now even more determine to drug Juvia's future husband.

He sighs and says sorry and turns his attention ahead, taking another sip of water. 'If only he would take a drink out of me like he does that flavorless water...' Juvia thought.

That's when Juvia got the idea! Juvia will try to use water magic to manipulate a little bit of water out of the cup... Yes! A little stream now flows from the cup to the substance on the table. Gray hasn't noticed since Natsu got his attention now, yelling back and forth. As soon as the water absorbs the substance it slithers back into the cup like a sea snake, making it splash a bit.

Juvia cringes as Gray immediately looks at the cup. Juvia is going to get it now... But wait... He actually drank the rest of the water and Juvia gulps. 'There we go...'

Cana gives Juvia a thumbs up and a devious grin. Juvia smiles shyly at her then at Gray, who is somehow now attractively shirtless.

"Later..." He says as he sets the cup down and gets up. He looks at Natsu and yells a challenge at him. The two of them approach each other with irritation but before Gray could reach Natsu he faints and falls to the floor, face flat. Everyone swings their heads in his direction.

"What the heck happen to him?! We were just gonna fight!" Natsu yells and crosses his arms.

"Uhm I think he musta had too mucha drink. Whata weeklean..." Says a very drunken Cana from across the room. Juvia took the chance.

"Ju-Juvia will take him home! He must not feel well!" To everyone's discretion they went back to their business.

"You better not do anything weird to him..." Says the suspicious love rival, Lucy.

Juvia scoffs at Lucy and go to pick up Gray in Juvia's arms. "Hmph you just wanna do what you please yourself you tramp..." Lucy grumbles something softly and storms off.

'Oh my dearest Gray... This time I shall make you mine... I hope you're prepared for my... fresh drinking water of a body' Juvia imagines their time in the bedroom as Juvia walks out of the guild. As soon as Juvia makes sure she is far enough from the guild Juvia screeches in victory. Gray-sama is finally Juvia's!!


End file.
